pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMG
Archives: 1 sorry to trouble you http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Crabhammer sorry to trouble you or anything like that but is this even needed?a anon made it Firaga44 15:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see any problems with that article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::About Crabhammer, there is a vandal or something that is changing it back to their edition constantly, and not even with the same account, they're creating accounts just to edit Crabhammer, I've checked it out. Could the page be protected or something? Thanks, --User:Marian89 ~ User talk:Marian89 18:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a feeling the user has a changing IP. I will talk to Charitwo who knows a lot more about this kind of thing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) HELLO! Hey Mariogalaxy! Nice wiki you edit here! Pretty active! Just wanted to drop by and say hello from Brickipedia! :) - 00:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey MG2G5 theres a new wiki it's teamrocket.wikia.com and you've got to check it out dude!--Evanf 23:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Evanf SWEET!! Bulbapedia Hey there. Is it okay that articles like these (Dawn's_Mamoswine, Despite, diff) are copy-pasted from bulbapedia? :/ --Jargoness 00:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hi there, those have been removed and the offender blocked. Please inform me of anymore copyright violations and I will deal with them accordingly. -- 01:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) MG2G5 Hey dude are you like an admin on this site? If you are cool! I'm an admin on this site.Alot of people ar'nt admins here.But I'm not the creator of this site someone else is, so I need to check my talk page right now because Launchballer needs to send me a messege.I'm out!See ya!J@ck*Evanf Not I'm not an admin on this site,I'm an admin on another pokemon site. Can you.. ..make me an admin, so I can help deleting bad articles and such? -- 01:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Also, please block User:Yeeeeeeee‎. He has been vandalising... Ajraddatz Talk 03:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) MG2G5 Hi, there is this person on this wiki that keeps deleting pages. I don't know if you know him but his username is Captain Vas. And Me and this other user are trying to tell him to stop, but he won't. Please stop him.J@ck*Evanf :Captain Vas hasn't been editing since . -- 02:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Captain Vas was an admin. He was deleting pages that were needed to be deleted. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he didn't notice it. Or, even if he did, a warning would have been enough. Many of his other contribs. were okay. Permabanning doesn't encourage new users to join. -- 20:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Did not know Thanks i did not know, pages kept disappearing and i read his talk page and i saw the stop so i had to contact a Administrator of the sie and i think you areJ@ck*Evanf Can i help work on the wiki? i am new to wikia, so i was wondering if i can help work on the wiki.--Ssbbfan4 02:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for helping the wiki User:Duskullbone Can you block User:Captain Vas User:Duskullbone. By the way are you an administrator. User:Duskullbone This user created the poop article it is spam User:Duskullbone Vandal *User:StrawberryFlowermaster42 -- 23:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) sorry User:Duskullbone Categories Hey there. Was wondering, there are both Category:Pokémon items and Category:Items. Could I redirect the first to the second? -- 21:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. Could you delete Category:Pokemon_Teams first? Same reason as above. Should the category be removed from User:Peascrazy100/Pokemon_i_have by the way? Thanks -- 22:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. This is also unused and kinda duped.. -- 22:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC)